


Jackie and Donna Throw a Slumber Party

by periwinklepromise



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 04x21, Abandonment Issues, Angst, Bisexual Jackie, Board Games, Canon Divergence, Canon Quotations, Cuddling, F/F, FIx It, First Kiss, Hanging out at The Hub, Jackie Time, Lesbian Donna, Mostly Platonic Bedsharing, One Shot, Platonic undressing, Prank Day, Show Quotations, canon-typical recreational drug use, girls night, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Donna's feeling down, so Jackie plans a fun-filled slumber party!





	Jackie and Donna Throw a Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> A great deal of dialogue is taken from the show. Original dialogue is present throughout the work.

Donna was sitting in The Hub, eating fries, listening to Jackie jabber on about … something. But how could she focus when-

“Donna! You're not listening to me! This is my life here!” Jackie sounded exasperated.

“Oh.” Donna realized she was holding a french fry to her lips for … she didn't even know how long. She blinked her eyes hard, trying to clear her head. “Sorry. It's just, ya kow, today would've been my parents' anniversary, but my mom's gone, my dad's with Joanne, and Casey's out of town, so it just kinda sucks.” She breathed out. It felt almost better, to have said it all out loud. 

“You know what you need? A little Jackie magic! I'm gonna dedicate my whole day to you,” Jackie announced.

“Oh, like you did last month when I had to hold your corndog and guard the van while you and Kelso Did It at the 4H fair?” Ugh, what a horrible day.

“Yeah. Wasn't that fun?” Jackie grinned, lightly slapping her arm.

Donna rolled her eyes, flinging her arm like she would slap back but not having the energy to follow through. “No, Jackie. It really wasn't.” She sighed. Her mom and dad used to Do It in other people's cars. 

She never thought she'd miss that. 

*

After The Hub though, Jackie left, and that was the end of that. Donna went back home, thought about changing into something other than a boring brown shirt and her jeans, but well, what was the point? Casey was out of town, and she wasn't going to have any other visitors. Yeah, her dad was at Joanne's for the night, so she could have thrown a party of something, but it was easier to lie around and read a book. She didn't have to do anything special just because shad the whole house to herself.

Then Jackie busted through her bedroom door with a bulging bag. She had pulled her hair up, into a ponytail tied with a periwinkle ribbon. “Okay! I'm here for our slumber party!”

“Wow.” Donna blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected Jackie of all people to show up, that's for sure. She slipped a finger at her place in her book as she sat up. “When you said you were gonna dedicate your whole day to me, I thought that meant only until we left The Hub.” 

“No! I promised you twenty-four hours of Jackie Time. Which!” she emphasized. “Is equal to seven days of an ugly person's time.”

Donna smiled. Laughed, despite herself. Jackie was always so confident in herself. “Well,” she deliberated. “It's just that I'm in the middle of this really good book.” She waved her book around.

Jackie snatched the book out of her hands and tossed it over to the floor. “Books are for prisoners. Now. I brought tons of activities!” she sung, grabbing things out of her bag one by one. “Makeup - for a long overdue facial overhaul. The greatest boardgame ever – Mystery Date.” She handed it to Donna, who looked at the large yellow box with hesitant interest. “Best of all – my stuffed animals so we can do an all unicorn rendition of Grease!” She held a little blue unicorn and had its hooves dance. 

Then she pushed it all to the floor, and grabbed Donna's hands to push her into the desk chair. Jackie inspected her face, soft fingers dancing over skin normally left to its own devices. Wow, she was really hard up if overly soft hands made her day dream. 

“Okay, Donna, it's makeover time. Let's pack those jumbo pores!” Jackie cheered.

“You know, I thought about it, and I'm glad my mom left. More food for me,” Donna explained, trying to distract Jackie from doing something painful or way too girly.

Jackie drooped a little. “Come on, it'll be fun!”

“I doubt it,” she scoffed. Wait a second. She could make this fun. “Unless...” she added, grabbing her phone and dialing up Leo's number. 

He answered on the second ring, oddly enough. “Who is this?” he demanded in his laidback tone.

“Hi, Leo, it's Donna.”

“Who?”

“Donna,” she repeated. “You know, the redhead Hyde hangs out with?”

“Oh! The girl! What can I do for ya, man?”

“I was wondering if you had any … other stuff around?” Donna glanced over to Jackie, whose eyes lit up at the idea. 

“Oh, sure, man. I'll come by soon as I find the keys to my car.”

“Wait, Leo, you have a car?”

“Nah, man, I just need to find the keys.”

“...Okay, Leo. See you soon.” And she hung up, rolling her eyes. “He is so ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” Jackie nodded, “One too many Circles.”

“Just one?” Donna laughed. She went back to her bed and flopped down. “I miss my mom,” she admitted.

“Yeah, you're not the only one. Michael and the guys are always talking about her.”

“Ew, Jackie, I don't ever need to hear that.”

Leo showed up twenty minutes later with a big bag and no car keys. Donna convinced him to hit the Circle with them, so they ended up not even having to pay for it. Jackie convinced him to do the mudmasks with them, so they all looked ridiculous together.

Thankfully, Donna had a bandana to keep her hair out of the mud as she pondered the finer points of multitasking and pessimism. Of course she could do two great things at once! Look at her now, hitting a Circle and doing … something to her pores! And hanging out with a giant stuffed unicorn with a rainbow horn! 

It kinda matched Jackie's shirt, actually, with the pretty pastel stripes all down it.

Okay, maybe it was time to end the Circle.

“Who wants to play Mystery Date?” she called out.

“Yay! I'll show you how to set it up!” Jackie clapped. 

“Wait, you're not gonna help?” That was so like Jackie.

“My nails are drying, Donna.”

“We … didn't paint our nails yet, Jackie.”

Jackie's eyes squinted at her for several seconds. “Damn,” she cursed in defeat. “Fine. As part of your Jackie Time, I'll help. But just this once!”

*

“Okay, Leo, who is your Mystery Date?” Jackie prodded him along.

He pulled a card. “Alright! The ski instructor.” Leo grinned. “He's hunky.”

Donna wanted to laugh. “Ya know, Jackie, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually having a good time!”

Then Kelso came barreling in. 

“Michael!” Jackie jumped up, fixing her shirt. “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, man,” Leo backed her up. “This is Girls Night.”

Kelso rambled about Red and his shoes and wanting to have company, and Donna was afraid Jackie would invited him to stay. But-

“No, no, Michael. I am spending time with Donna.” Jackie looked down to her and beamed.

Donna grinned back.

“Okay,” Kelso fumbled along, “But I was gonna take you to the mall and tell everyone you're a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader.”

Jackie's eyes grew big, and her face froze in hesitant excitement. “Wait, wait! You never wanna do that! Okay, let's go!” She hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her like she'd already forgotten all about Donna.

Donna deflated, playing sadly with the cards in her hand. “Guess it's just you and me, Leo.” She turned back to the table.

Leo had collapsed on the game, fast asleep.

“Never mind,” she muttered. She stood up, tossing the cards down and going up to shake Leo's shoulders. “Come on, Leo, time to go home.”

“I am home, man.” Not surprisingly, his sleepy voice was the same as his stoned voice.

“No, Leo, this is my home. You need to go to your home.” Donna managed to wrangle him up to standing and led him to the door. She patted him on the back as moved to the stairs. He'd probably end up on the couch downstairs, but as long as he wasn't collapsed in her bedroom, she was happy.

Well. Not happy.

She didn't really have anything going for her. Her mother was gone forever to California – everyone knew Midge would never be able to figure out how to get back, she could barely find her way around Point Place, she'd lived there for fifteen years! Her father was always with Joanne, and at least this time they'd gone to her place instead of staying here to make everything awkward in the morning. Casey … well, Casey was fun. Especially after Eric. But Casey … Casey probably wasn't going to stick around any longer than her mom. And it wasn't like she liked him anyway, she only went out with him because Jackie set it up.

Jackie.

Who left her.

God, she was an idiot. Jackie had spent a whole two hours with her, and that was enough to convince her that Jackie would actually stay.

Donna curled up in bed, even though the light was still on. She brought her blanket up close and buried her face. She was not going to cry. She was used to this. She was not …

“Hey, Donna!” Jackie cheered, bursting back in. “Wait, where's Leo?”

Donna scrubbed at her face and propped herself up against the pillows. “He left.”

“Wait, he left?” Jackie's face scrunched up in distaste, like it did when she thought about Canadians for too long. “Jerk. What a bad friend.”

“Jackie. You left too.” But not for near as long as Donna had thought she would. What had it been, five minutes?

“I know. That's why I'm here. I'm sorry. I told Michael to go home. I made a commitment to you – twenty-four hours of Jackie, and that's what you're gonna get.” Jackie sat down at the desk and started removing her makeup. “Besides, he wanted me to touch his shoes. That is just too gross.”

Donna snorted. “What, you can Do It in a van but you can't touch his shoes?”

“Of course, Donna!” Jackie whined, untying the ribbon in her hair to let it ripple over her shoulders. “I wouldn't touch your giant clown shoes either.”

“Yeah, but we've never Done It in a van, so,” Donna shrugged, standing up and shuffling over to her dresser. 

“Have you ever Done It in Casey's Trans Am?” Jackie had an evil little glint in her eye. 

“Jackie, no!” 

“No you haven't or no you won't talk about it?” 

Donna rolled her eyes, turning to slip out of her clothes and change into her favorite blue tank and shorts. “No, we haven't Done It. In the Trans Am or anywhere else.” She turned back to see Jackie in a similar set, just all pink and purple and flower-y. Jackie jumped on the opportunity to pose, blowing a kiss at her. 

Jackie always insisted on being seen in full makeup only. She wouldn't let Michael in her bedroom when she was too sick to apply it all. But there she was, standing in Donna's bedroom, no concealer on or anything.

Jackie looked good all dolled up, but she looked just as good without all that stuff on her face. If only she could see that.

Donna shook her head, and laughed a little too late, lighting her favorite vanilla candle on her bedside table. “Could you grab the light?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jackie flicked the lights off, and then went over and looked at inside the closet. “Just making sure Fez wasn't hiding in here.”

Donna sighed and rubbed at her eyes. “Yeah, we've seriously got to stop him from doing that.”

“Good luck,” Jackie giggled, climbing into bed. “God, his head would just explode if he knew we were sleeping together tonight.”

Donna settled in next to her. “Well, not _sleeping together_ sleeping together. Just sleeping … next to each other,” she corrected nervously. Jackie didn't need to know she thought about it sometimes, when she was about to fall asleep, or trying to make out with Casey, or Forman. No one needed to know about that.

“Hey.” Jackie said quietly, resting a hand on her arm. “I just wanted to let you know. Every girl needs a woman in her life looking out for her. You don't have your mom anymore. So now you have me.” She leaned in, very slowly, and kissed her softly. 

Donna kissed her back, not quite believing it. She had always kind of assumed that Jackie would taste like the fruit-flavored lip glosses she was always wearing, but mostly she tasted like the chocolate she'd eaten when they were hitting Leo's pot. Kissing Jackie made her feel all warm and gooey, like she could do it for hours. 

But Jackie drifted away a little, to lay her head near Donna's shoulder. “You're gonna be okay,” she said, and she cuddled up to her, wrapping one leg over hers, and this was warm and lovely too. 

“Thanks, Jackie.” Donna wrapped her arms around Jackie, pulling her close, breathing in the coconut scent of her hair. She'd worry about everything – and everyone – else tomorrow.

Tonight, she was going to hold Jackie.

**Author's Note:**

> I have reached 100 kudos and 1500 hits spread over my works. Thanks, everyone!


End file.
